Finding a friend
by Fierysun
Summary: Cisco Is universe hopping looking for Ronnie his search brings him to earth 38 does he find him read to find out (if suck at summaries)


**This is just a one shout idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it this is an au (sorta) because Caitlin doesn't have powers, if i had to put it in the show timeline it would probably be just after Julian finds out even though Jessie is there the established relationships and Maggie/Alex aka sawervers even though in normally don't write those I couldn't not put that there and Caitlin/Ronnie aka snowstorm**

 **Enjoy (why does my phone hate Cisco's name...ugh)**

Of all the things Cisco expected this wasn't one. Spontaneous gunfire, heat vision, a loud alarm via security system. He expected and prepared for all of that.

But upon opening and stepping through the portal to earth 38 seeing a literal green man, that he didn't expect.

Cisco stood staring at the man who was standing a few feet away staring back

"Ummm sir do you have any idea who this is?" a guy who Cisco guessed was tech support asked "should I rase the alarm?"

"Cisco!" As shout was heard just as the man moved to answer the tech Kara flying into the room and hugging him "What are you doing here?"

"Actually I'm here looking for someone." Cisco laughed startled by both Kara hugging him suddenly and the reactions of the other two

The green man was staring at Cisco looking at him suspicious of how he got in there and the tech just looked confused

"Guy's this is Cisco Ramon he's one of my friends from Earth 1, he's also Barry's tech and a meta human , Cisco this is J'onn J'ones and Winn Schott J'onn runs the DEO and Winn is tech support" Kara introduced

"Well hi there, you must be the tech Kara was telling me about" Winn greeted

"Yeah she's mentioned you to mostly how you'd enjoy taking apart my gadgets" Cisco grinned

"Knew you two would get along" Kara laughed

"Kara said your a meta?" J'onn asked "if you don't mind my asking what are your power" He was staring at Cisco as if daring him to refuse to answer

"Well I'm still discovering them but the ones I know about are visions of the future,past or present depending on the situation, blasts of vibrational energy in a focused beam, and as you just saw it can make portals to wherever I need to go. That last one took some practice though, first time I did it is basically gave myself a mini stroke" Cisco said shyly

J'onn just grunted which Cisco took as a good sign

"Back to why I'm here. Long story short we opened a singularity once and the only way to close it was for two of our friends who combine into one to separate inside it. They did that but it opened a ton of breaches to another earth we thought it killed one of the two that combine but I have reason to-" Cisco started

"Wait do you mean professor Stein and Jax?" Kara interrupted

"Sorta Stein's first partner. As I was saying I had one of my visions, that I call vibes, of him here and because I can't vibe dead people I think he just got flung here" Cisco finished

"Well my girlfriend is in the ncpd maybe she would know" said a brunette that Cisco remembered was Kara's sister Alex

"Really that'd be great!" Cisco said "I have a picture right here"

The picture was from just after they found Ronnie it was of from left to right himself Ronnie Caitlin and Barry with Ronnie's arms thrown over Cisco and Caitlin's shoulders

"This is him his names Ronnie Raymond" Cisco said pointing to him

"Yeah I can ask Maggie and then I'll call Kara ok?" Alex told him "also I'm pleasantly surprised usually I get weird looks after saying girlfriend"

"Did Kara tell you about Sara?" Cisco asked smiling

"Yeah?" Alex questioned

"Well I'm pretty sure if I did that she would find and would kick me into next week" Cisco laughed

"Well let me check with Maggie and see if she knows see you later" Alex laughed

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*at the police station*

"Hey" Alex greeted walking up to Maggie

"Hey to what do I owe the pleasure" Maggie asked giving Alex a quick kiss

"Two things actually: one I'm taking you to lunch, and the other is that one of Kara's friend from 'out of town' showed up looking for someone" Alex said

"Oh yeah, who?" Maggie asked assuming 'out of town' meant supergirl business

Alex pulled out the picture and showed it to her "It's this guy, Kara's friend said his name was Ronnie Raymond"

Maggie looked at the picture for a moment before turning and pointing to one of the other officers "looks like him if you leave the picture with me I can make sure he sees it and see how he reacts" she said

However it appeared that he heard the girls talking and had come up next to the and snatched the picture from them

"where did you get this " He demanded looking excited

"My sisters friend brought it looking for they guy in the picture who looks an awful lot like you" Alex accused

"Was his name Cisco Ramon?" The officer asked smiling

"I take it your Ronnie Raymond?" Alex laughed

"Yeah I didn't think I'd ever see any of them again" Ronnie grinned

Already calling Alex waited for Kara to pick up

"Hello?" Kara answered

"Hey your with your friend Cisco, right?" Alex asked

"Yeah, why did Maggie know where his friend was?" Kara asked

"Actually he was working at the station as an officer already." Alex answered sounding amused

"Hey that's convenient here I'll put him on." The sound of a phone being exchanged was heard

"Hello?" Cisco answered laughing

"Hey I think I already found him let me put him on so you can confirm, ok Cisco?" Not waiting for an answer she handed the phone to Ronnie

"Hello? Cisco?" Ronnie asked into the phone

"My first year at star labs what did you do on April fools?" Cisco asked he had to confirm that it was Ronnie

Ronnie started laughing and answered "I made sure absolutely everything you needed was just out of reach until late you realized it was me and told Caitlin on me"

"Ding ding ding can you meet me outside the city so we can talk and get back home with out being seen?" Cisco asked

"After an hour sure see you later buddy" Ronnie answered and hung up

"I'm gonna meet him when my shift if over needless to say I won't be coming back" He said handing Alex her phone, the last part directed at Maggie

"Yeah I figured. I'll set it up so that I says you quit" Maggie said

"Thanks" Ronnie smiled

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*outside the city*

Cisco was sitting on a rock and Kara was floating next to him in the short time he was here he got to know Winn fairly well and thought he might show up more just to talk and hang with him when they saw something on fire flying through the air

"I for some reason no longer need a partner to control my powers" Ronnie said landing and running up to Cisco putting out the flames before pulling him into a hug

"That's awesome" Cisco laughed while being squeezed by one of his best friends

"So you can get us back? How?" Ronnie asked not even sure how Cisco found him

"Oh, right, you disappeared before my powers manifested, yes and before you asked it's a long story, so don't ask now, but my powers let me discover that you were alive and where you were" Cisco answered

"Ok, we'll let's go!" Ronnie shouted excited to see Caitlin again

"Ok, ok well I didn't tell anyone I was doing this so it a bit of a surprise" Cisco said "Thank your sister and her girlfriend for their for me, and don't tell anyone on my earth about this for couple days because of the time difference, it's a secret to everyone, ok?

"Of corse Cisco let me know how it goes" Kara said hugging him goodbye

"Ok bye Kara" Cisco called walking a little way away and putting on his goggles

"So how's this gonna work?" Ronnie asked curious

"Easy I open the portal you go through then I follow just wait for me on the other side" Cisco said making the portal

"Ok" He answered disappearing into the portal

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*meanwhile on earth 1*

Caitlin walked across the cortex for the fifth time "where did he go!" She yelled annoyed "he's been gone all day"

Cisco didn't tell Kara but he had been jumping through universes all day to find Ronnie it was just a coincidence that he was on earth 38

"Hi guys" Cisco said entering the cortex with a I've-been-doing-something-you-won't-expect grin on his face

"Cisco where have you been?"

"Where were you there were a lot..."

"Where did you go was it exciting"

"Guys!" Cisco shouted to get them to stop talking "if you wanna see where I was then follow me"

Everyone followed Cisco all the way past his workshop and almost outside before anyone asked

"Where are we going Cisco?" Barry asked

"To the airfield"

"Why?"

"You'll see..." Cisco trailed off still with the grin from before while sparing a glance at Caitlin

When they got to the airfield everyone stood around for a second

"Cisco what's goin' on.." Joe started to ask

Cisco interrupted Joe with a loud whistle and suddenly they saw something on fire land facing away from them

Caitlin's gasp was so loud that it startled everyone "Oh my gosh..." She whispered running over to the person that landed and immediately jumped into the persons arms everyone there who had met Ronnie recognized him after that (Barry, Joe, iris) praised Cisco and those that didn't (HR, Wally, Jessie, Julian) just looked confused Joe took them aside and explained it to them and most of them were happy (Julian was upset to only just be finding this out)

After a quick explanation of how Cisco found him (after he got out of the bone crushing hug Caitlin enveloped him in after she let go of Ronnie) and a shortened version of what he missed to Ronnie. Everything got back to normal just with one more person(after a call to the station to find out how to legally resurrect someone)

 **Ok before anyone says anything I know that ending sucks but I couldn't figure out what to do with it so that's what it ended up as soon let me know what you think**

 **Flames will be given to Ronnie for his own amusement**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S**


End file.
